


"A feeling"

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Animated Darus [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animation, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol has her suspicions... She shares them with Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A feeling"

**Author's Note:**

> Another original Darus animation like "The bun"!  
> Enjo~y ;)

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/401281


End file.
